(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, image forming systems, non-transitory computer readable media, and image forming methods.
(ii) Related Art
Some copiers, printers, fax machines, or image forming apparatuses having functions of these apparatuses employ the electrophotographic image forming technology.
According to the electrophotographic image forming technology, a following process is performed. An electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of a photoconductor drum by irradiating the surface of the photoconductor drum with a laser beam. Toner is supplied onto the electrostatic latent image from a developing device to form a toner image. The toner image on the surface of the photoconductor drum is transferred onto a recording medium. The transferred toner image is then fixed to the recording medium by a fixing device.